Running Wolf Wild
by cullencutie747
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella, she meets Laurent in the meadow but the wolves are to late. Edward returns for her but it’s all different. Bella has joined the wolf pack. Will they fall in love again even though she’s not such the fragile little human he knew?
1. Leaving

**Here's my new story!!!!**

**I still don't know if I like the idea but ill continue with it if I get enough reviews**

Chapter 1: Leaving

B.P.O.V

"You don't want me?" I asked in disbelief.

Something deep with-in me had known this day would come, that he would break his promise and my heart with it. He didn't love me, I was so plain and ugly I didn't know why he even bothered.

Edward had a pained expression on his face, He probably was wishing he didn't let this go on for so long, regretting every moment of being with me.

"I do not love you or want you" He said avoiding my gaze, some how that made me uneasy like there was something he wasn't telling me.

I felt my life slip away with those words, My reason for happiness and hope, gone.

My future, becoming a vampire, spending eternity with Edward and his family disappeared.

He was leaving me behind, to live life alone and unprotected from the everyday dangers that gravity threw at me.

Tears sprung to my eyes but I quickly wiped them away.

I nodded, I guess I was still hoping he would take it all back, saying he was sorry or that this was just a horrible nightmare. I said the only thing I could think of.

"Say bye to Alice for me" I choked out looking in to his topaz eyes.

He nodded stiffly leaning forward to kiss my forehead. I pulled away before he could, I didn't need a reminder of what I was going to be missing for the rest of my life.

I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Goodbye Bella" He whispered before vanishing.

I stood there for a while thinking, running the scene over in my head until I couldn't stand it any longer.

He was _Gone._

I missed him already, I yearned for his touch, his reluctant kisses, his laugh, his crooked smile. The way he made my breath hitch and my heart flutter, his cool breath on my face, his cold hand on my back.

I let out a violent sob. I needed to see him one more time, I needed to touch him, hear him say my name. Just _once_ more.

"Edward" I whispered quietly, trying to get my voice back.

"Edward?"

I started running, not knowing where I was going or how I was going to find him, for all I know he could be on the other side of the continent by now.

"Edward" I screamed over and over.

I couldn't find him.

I had lost my sense of direction a while ago, but I couldn't stop, not now. I just had to find him then I could go home.

It started to get dark and my feet started to drag along the forest floor. My foot caught in a root and I fell to the ground, tears freely running down my face and into the dirt.

I didn't have the energy to get up and the throbbing in my chest was excruciating, my heart pumped pure pain around my body torturing my limbs and tearing at my muscles. I wrapped my arms around myself and curled into a ball, hoping to lessen my suffering. Still the agony ripped through my frail body.

Faint droplets of water fell on my face, mingling with my salty tears. The rain continued and soon I was soaked , but I didn't care. I didn't care that my lips were turning a blue colour or that I was shivering violently. I liked being cold it reminded me of Edwa- _Him._

The cold was there when nothing else was, when warmth had vanished, the cold was here to wrap itself around me.

Something hot touched my cheek and I flinched. Why couldn't it just leave me to my peace?

The feverish heat wrapped around my waist and suddenly I found myself flying.

I must be going to heaven.

"Bella, Bella, can you hear me?" My angel was speaking and it wasn't Edwa-_Him_.

"Yes Angel, I'm here" I heard myself mutter.

I felt someone vibrate with laugher next to me.

"Open your eyes Bella"

I obeyed my Angel and opened my eyes.

It took awhile for my eyes to adjust, to the black night.

I looked up at my rescuer, I recognised him, his name was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't quite place him. Then it came to me.

"Jacob, Jacob Black?"

He chuckled "You seem disappointed"

"I just thought you were my angel" I muttered to myself, but he seem to have heard.

"I tend to have that effect on people" He said smiling

I would have rolled my eyes but I wasn't in the mood, though it was so easy to forget everything when I was with Jacob.

Jacob was carrying me bridle style down a track that I recognised. He was so warm, it was like his skin was on fire or maybe it was the coldness of mine. It was nice having something warm against me. I snuggled into his chest, burying my face.

I felt him sigh against me.

Light flashed into my eyes.

"Bella, Bella, Oh My God Bella" Someone yelled, it sounded remotely like Charlie but I couldn't open my eyes, the light was blinding.

"I found her deep in the forest Chief Swan" I heard Jacob say.

"Thanks so much Jacob I owe you big time"

"Don't worry about it Charlie"

"Give her here son" Charlie said.

No I didn't want to let go of Jacob, he was so _warm._

I tightened my grip as Charlie tried to take me.

"Come on Bella, let go" Jacob laughed.

I shook my head a little, my eyes were still closed tightly.

Charlie sighed. "Ok Jake, take her upstairs and make sure she's warm"

I felt Jacob start moving and suddenly he was lying me down on my bed, wrapping the blankets around me.

"Goodnight Bella" He whispered

"Night Jake" I managed to get out before he left

_Edward was gone._

_Gone._

_Gone._

Gone, the word echoed in my head as I sobbed myself to sleep.

**Sorry but I always thought it would have been better if Jacob found Bella instead of Sam. By the way Jacob's already a werewolf.**

**So do you think I should continue???**

**Tell me what you think….**

**Click the green button….isn't it pretty??**


	2. The meadow

**This is dedicated to KitKatCullen13 for her AWESOMENESS. You have to read her stories, they are so cool.**

**Yay, reviews**

**I'm going to continue with this story but I might not update as regularly.**

Chapter 2: The meadow

B.P.O.V

The next few months past incredibly slowly. Without _Him_ here to make my life interesting, it was worthless.

September.

_Gone_.

October.

_Gone_.

December.

_Gone_.

January.

_Gone_.

February…..

_Going_.

Each day the pain grew worse, ripping the hole in my cheats wider, with every though every fantasy Charlie's gun looked more and more inviting.

Everything I saw the colour topaz or a glimpse of bronze hair, my heart speed up and my breath hitched. But I was always disappointed and then the pain would come.

The pain was excruciating, indescribable. I was sure I would die from it.

It splintered my heart into little shards, scattering the pieces across my broken body.

My brain didn't function any more, it didn't have to, as it unconsciously went through its everyday routine half asleep. My heart? I didn't have one.

I didn't care anymore, there was no one to impress.

I didn't care about the way I looked. I didn't care about the way people looked at me when they passed my in the school corridors, dressed in black. I didn't even care Charlie thought when he saw the dark shadows under my eyes and my Zombie-like expressions.

I have had enough of life, of people using me and then walking all over me like _He_ did, of people who judged you before they knew you. I had given up.

But somewhere deep down, I was still fighting. I still had the will to get out of bed in the morning and to go to school to face the horrible people there.

I had the will not to pull the trigger when I held Charlie's gun to my head.

Something else deep inside of me knew I had to get over _Him, _to get on with my life, to stop moping around. But I never would, I knew that.

_He_ was my idle, my saviour, my best friend and most of all, my lover. I would always be his even though _He_ would not always be mine.

But _He_ had moved on, so that meant I could. _He_ was probably with a beautiful, immortal Vampire right now, where he belonged. I had hoped that I would be that Vampire, that _He _would change me. But how wrong was I?

I had thought of them as my family. They had all left me, they had gone and that's not what family dose to one-another. They had officially disowned me.

I managed a humourless chuckle through the tear that spilled out of my eyes and down my face.

I don't know why the even bothered to act that long, for the time that we were together.

I had to forget about them, they completely ruined my life and my future.

I was to dependant on them for my own good.

But the question was why would I want to forget them?

They were gods. Their beauty, kindness and immortality, they were truly something wonderful something that brought happiness to my life, then snatched it back and ran away with it.

It was either Forgive and Forget or Remember and Regret.

That's why I was going to _Our_ Meadow.

It was the only place of that I could truly let go of _Him._

I didn't mind how many times I tripped or stumbled up the path. Or how many times I grazed my knees or scratched my hands. I had to make it.

The forest was damp with morning dew and the birds chirped, welcoming the sunrise.

I had got out of the house early because if my calculations were correct it would take me 3 hours to do the climb and then 3 hours back down and I didn't really know where I was going.

I was breathing heavily by the time I came out of the fog bank, I sat down on a log that had fallen across the pathway.

I sighed as my muscles relaxed into the wood.

I got an apple out of my bag and bit into it, chewing nosily. I finished it and stood up ready to continue the journey.

I looked up ahead and saw a clearing, my heart skipped a beat as I picked up my pace. _Could it be? Am I here?_

I pulled myself up and looked around. This couldn't be our meadow, everything was dead. The flowers had wilted and the lush green grass had gone, replaced with brown hay. Weeds had sprouted up, strangling all the other plants.

I spun around slowly, looking at what the lovely sanctuary had become. I could feel the sadness and abandonment, the anger the pain.

I barely recognised it. It wasn't a happy place anymore.

I felt tears running down my face. I dropped to the ground and curled up, clutching my chest. I was used to the pain now.

"Bella Swan"

I wiped away my tears and looked up.

Laurent stood on the other side of the meadow, Black eyes sparkling. Maybe the Cullens were here to. Standing up I looked around hoping to see them.

Nope. It was just me and Laurent.

I tried to smile at him but it came out as a grimaces.

"Hello" I said.

"I'm surprised to see you here Bella, I didn't think the Cullens would let you out of their sight" Laurent said walking towards me. Tears were running down my face again but I wiped them away.

"Weren't you like one of their pets?" He continued walking towards me.

"Why are you here?" I asked before he could say anything else.

"I am here as a favour to Victoria" I shuddered at her name

"She wants me to see how heavily guarded you are, how well you are protected. You see, she is coming to kill you for what Edward did to James, mate for mate"

_Victoria was coming to kill me? _Death would be a blessing.

"But" Laurent said "I see Edward has left you so there is no need to kill you, you are suffering enough already"

_They were just going to leave me alone?_

"Victoria want you to suffer forever like she is, mate-less"

I gasped, He was going to change me, and I was gong to get what I wished for. But no-one to share it with.

Laurent was suddenly in front of me "Sorry Bella" He said before biting into my neck.

The Cullens told me that the change would be painful. I was starting to wonder if everything they told me was lies. The pain was a small throb all over my body, it was nothing compared to Him leaving me.

I felt myself hit the ground. I heard the sound of tearing flesh and animalistic growls. I smelt fire and smoke. I didn't know what was happening but I didn't have enough energy to look up.

"Bella, what happened? Are you okay?"

I saw Jacob, he was hovering over me with a worried look in his eyes.

"She has been bitten" Someone else said.

"She's one of them Jake"

"I say we kill her"

Growls

"We can't kill her, she's my friend"

They were arguing over me.

"Don't leave me Jake" I whispered before I blacked out.

**What do you think???**


	3. Werewolves

This will probably be my last chapter in a while, school starts in a few days and I still haven't got my stationary and stuff. But I guess you don't need to know that and you just want me to get on with the story :-]

So here goes….

**Chapter 3: Werewolves**

**B.P.O.V**

**I came into consciousness slowly. I gradually became aware of the sounds and smell of the forest, the rustling of insects and the singing of birds, the whispering of trees and the rushing water of the creak.**

**The fresh air filtered through my nostrils tickling my brain. I could smell cinnamon mixed with honey, lilies, coffee, roses, lavender and so many other thing. I could distinguish and categorise everything.**

**I could feel the air pressing against my cold pale skin, and the soft blankets under me.**

**I could hear heartbeats somewhere close, the people were laughing a wonderful sound full of joy. I heard two human heartbeats, they were faster than the Werewolves. **

"**I just hope she is okay" A husky voice said, I recognised it as Jacob. Were they talking about me?**

**I opened my eyes and gasped. I could see every little detail. The dust particles danced around me, catching the light. I could see the fine marks etched on every surface area.**

**I was in a small clean room, it had a set of draws, a wardrobe in the corner, a bed and a vanity mirror. **

**I stood up and walked over to the mirror, surprised by my gracefulness. I looked at my reflection and jumped in surprise. **

**I was beautiful, my hair spilled down to my mid-back. It was almost black with red streaks of colour when I moved my head. My deep red eyes were dark pools of laver. I had unnaturally pale skin and fuller lips. I looked down at my body, I had grown taller and had curves in all the right places.**

**I was easily the most beautiful thing I had seen in my life. **

**There was a window beside the bed, I went over to it and looked out, all I could see was the trees blocking the view.**

"**Bella are you ok?"**

**I spun around. Jacob and the rest of the pack were cautiously standing in the doorway.**

"**Jacob?" I asked, he looked different. I could see his muscular chest and arms under his shirt and his face glowed with warmth and happiness.**

**I ran to him and rapped my arms around his neck.**

**I heard the pack growling and someone trying to pull me away from Jacob.**

**I held on to him tightly and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.**

**He smelt like caramel. I breathed in his scent deeply.**

"**Do you know what you are?" He asked me.**

"**Yes, I'm a Vampire" I whispered into his chest.**

"**Its OK Bella"**

**Suddenly I felt a burning deep in my throat, I was thirsty. I knew what I had to do, drink the blood of animals like **_**They**_** had. It was the lest I could do, I still missed them.**

**I pushed myself away from Jacob but he stepped towards me so I stopped and listened. Then I heard it, heartbeats of a herd of deer.**

"**Are you OK?" Jacob asked again.**

**I nodded, I could feel the venom rising into my mouth I quickly put a hand over it.**

**I pushed past them to get to the door and ran out.**

**I heard Everyone shouting behind me and rips of clothes meaning they had phased and were coming after me.**

"**Get her away from Emily" Sam yelled.**

**I just kept running through the house, trying to find the exit. The human heartbeat were getting closer and I cold smell their mouth-watering scent.**

_**They are the Werewolves soul mates, what would they think of you if you killed them? **_

**I knew I couldn't have them. I had to control myself.**

**I burst through the door into what looked like the Dinning area. **

**There was another door on the other side of the kitchen that I knew lead outside. In the kitchen stood to beautiful woman talking.**

**The first had long black hair and dark brown eyes, she was tall with a perfect body. She looked about 17. The second also had long dark hair and eyes, she was slightly shorter than the first and had a motherly body shape. There were veins of scars running down the left ****(N/A I don't know if they were on the left or right…. Correct me if I'm wrong) **side of her face, I immediately knew that it had been a Werewolf.

It took me a total of 0.3 seconds for me to evaluate all of this.

When I entered they stopped talking and turned to look at me.

"Hello Isabella, how are you?" Emily asked.

"I need to hunt" I choked out, holding my breathe and clutching my burning throat.

Their eyes widened and they started backing away, I could hear their hearts thumping rapidly and their breath rasping

I walked around the dinning table and into the kitchen.

At this moment the Werewolves charged in, their teeth pulled back into a growl as they saw me with their mates.

_They thought I was going to kill them?_

I smiled at them and then at Emily and the other girl.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, by the way I think your both very beautiful and I love your house" I told them before I opened the door and ran outside into the fresh air. I took a deep breath, clearing my head. I could still hear the heartbeats of the deer.

I ran to the clearing where the deer were. I saw them and pounced on the first on I saw, draining in dry in seconds. I finished my second, third, fourth and fifth one before I was satisfied.

"Are you Okay?" Sam asked watching me like the rest of the pack.

I looked at him questioningly.

"I mean, are you sure your not going to kill anyone?"

I shook my head.

"Wow you have a big appetite" Seth remarked.

"So do you" I defended myself.

They all laughed.

"We are lucky that we have Emily to feed us" Sam said.

"Yea, she's your imprint and your using her" Jake said shaking his head.

Sam glared at Jacob but said nothing.

"Awk-ward…" Jared whispered.

"So what do you guys do around here for fun" I asked, trying to ease the tension.

"I have to take you cliff- diving Bella" Seth said "It the best thing in the whole world"

I smiled and nodded at him.

"What is cliff-diving?" I asked

"Its when you dive off a cliff" Seth replied. I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed.

"Okay lets go commit suicide" I agreed

They laughed at me.

"Its not that bad" Jake said.

"Do you land on something soft?" I asked confused

"You really don't know anything about cliff-diving do you?"

"If I did then why would I ask" I said.

Jake shrugged. "Good point, well you dive off a cliff and _into the water_"

I nodded slowly.

"Just come on, I'll show you when we get there" Seth said.

I was starting to think that they were actually being serious.

**DONE (SIGH IN RELIEF)**

**This wasn't a good chapter I'm sorry. But I'm really tired and grumpy.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**You know you want to…..**


	4. Important!

**All writing it going to be on hold. Production has stopped, I just don't have enough time to write anymore but I promise I will update next holidays.**

**I have been trying to write but I just cant, I get really stressed when I have to write under pressure, I am falling behind on the homework and I fell really tired all the time. **

**I'm just to busy but please stay with me and keep reading.**

**Thanks to everyone that reads, I love you guys.**

**Love Elisha Rose**


End file.
